villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lilynette Gingerbuck
Lilynette Gingerbuck is the other half of the 1st Espada, Coyote Starrk, and a villain from Bleach. She was voiced by legendary voice actress Kate Higgins. Appearance Lilynette is a young-looking female Arrancar. Her outfit consists of a white-colored bikini bottom with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask is the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink and she has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner. History Past Once Lilynette and Starrk were one being, who was so powerful that any other Hollows around him died. Extremely lonely, he wanted to be weaker and eventually split himself into two beings, Starrk and Lilynette. When they separated, they told each other their names and Lilynette asked Starrk what they would do, to which he replied that they would go anywhere, but they would stay together. Later on, the two were sitting in front of a mountain of dead Hollows when Sōsuke Aizen showed up. He informed the two that he was looking for comrades and Starrk said he and Lilynette were doing the same. Starrk decided to go with Aizen, telling Lilynette he looked like he could be around them and not die. Invasion of Hueco Mundo After Aaroniero Arruruerie was killed in his fight with Rukia Kuchiki, Lilynette woke Starrk up while he was napping and told him what happened. The 1st Espada replied that he already knew and Lilynette said he should do something, but Starrk asked her what she wanted him to do about it. Battle in Karakura Town After Aizen arrived in the fake version of Karakura Town to be confronted by the forces of the Gotei 13, he summoned Lilynette and Starrk, along with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, and their Fracción. WhenBaraggan took command after Aizen was trapped by a fire prison from Captain Commander Yamamoto, Starrk just lazily agreed, prompting Lilynette to kick him and scold him for just letting Baraggan take charge. When the Arrancar began splitting up to take on different Shinigami opponents, Lilynette and Starrk faced off against the two captains, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. However Kyoraku asked Starrk if he could take Lilynette somewhere else during the fight, since he didn’t want to fight with a child around. She became enraged at being called a child, but Starrk told her to quiet down and tried to use the statement to avoid having to fight. Later on, when Starrk was fighting Shunsui, Lilynette asked Ukitake if he was going to help the other captain because of how powerful the 1st Espada was. The 13th Division captain politely declined to do so and Lilynette asked him to fight her instead. However Ukitake refused to fight her because she was a child and a girl at that, but she snarled that age meant nothing to Arrancar. Lilynette proceeded to draw her sword and attacked, but Ukitake was able to hold her off with little effort. She became upset and stunned at how little she could do against the captain and he said that her powers weren’t mature, weaker than that of a Menos Hollow. Ukitake asked her to “just go home” and said he didn’t want to fight her, but Lilynette refused to back down. She continued to attack Ukitake, only for it to do nothing, though he did not try to finish her. Lilynette eventually began crying in frustration, but Starrk called her over and revealed that they used to be one, telling the two captains their back-story. With that, he entered Resurrección form and he and Lilynette fused into one. After the Visored showed up, Starrk didn’t fight them at first, depressed by Baraggan’s demise and the fact that Aizen didn’t seem to care. But Lilynette encouraged Starrk to fight to protect his friends, saying that if Aizen had no faith in his strength, then he wouldn’t have given Starrk the rank of 1st Espada. This renewed Starrk’s drive to fight, but eventually, Shunsui delivered the finishing blow to the 1st Espada and Lilynette died with him. Personality Lilynette is mischevous and upbeat, but despite her childish traits, she can be serious at times and seems to have a high sense of pride, showing great anger at being underestimated. Despite being Starrk's subordinate, Lilynette has a very close relationship with him, more like that of a younger sister and older brother. She does respect Starrk and his great power, even when Starrk himself doesn't acknowledge it. It seems like when Lilynette and Starrk separated, she got all their drive and self-motivation, which is why Starrk has little to none. Powers and Abilities Lilynette has some level of spiritual power, but despite being the other half of Starrk, she is rather weak for an Arrancar. In combat, she wields a large scimitar-like sword, which she can pull out of the broken horn of her Hollow Mask remnants. Lilynette can also fire a Cero, a powerful energy blast, from her eye. She also acts as Starrk’s Zanpakuto, allowing him to enter Resurreción form when he says the release command, “Kick about Los Lobos”. Trivia *Lilynette makes appearances in Bleach: Flame Bringer and Heat the Soul 7 as a support character for Starrk. Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Bleach Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Weaklings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Incompetent